One Semester
by SpeedDemonz
Summary: Freddie gets accepted into a tech school in Chicago and will be staying there for a whole semester. Seddie oneshot.


**A/N: Heyyo! This is my first oneshot so please read it!**

**One part in this story includes a song. This song MUST be heard for you to understand what happens next. It's a beautiful song so no worries. The link will be in the story so look out for it. Ah what the heck, in case youtube loads slowly on your computer, I'm putting the link here, and in the story. (youtube).com/watch?v=u-nOUo2pqRA**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine. Neither is Come Home by One Republic**

* * *

A semester. One semester. That's like six months. _Is_ it? I'm too lazy to count. Freddie got selected to enrol in a private tech school in Chicago, and guess what? He's leaving next week and staying there for a whole semester.

FLASHBACK

I was at Carly's place, nothing new really, just told my mom that I was sleeping over. Besides, there's no I would wanna go back to that hellhole my mom calls home. It wasn't all bad though, it just suffered from an insufficient supply of meat – wow, big words.

I was lazing around, sitting on the couch in Carly's apartment. Carly and I were watching some TV, and I was chewing on a slice of ham when the front burst open. Freddie was running in, his face all excited-like.

"I'm selected!" He screamed loudly. Carly and I stood up, and walked towards the dork. "I'm selected to join this tech school in Chicago!" He showed us the letter he received from the school.

"Wow, so are you going?" Carly asked Freddie, impressed. She was reading the letter sent by the school. "This is a great opportunity for you to learn more about... I dunno, tech stuff?"

"Yeah." I butted in, "You can make friends with other tech weenies."

Freddie chuckled, then shrugged. "My mom said it's up to me." Freddie explained, sitting down on the couch."But I think it's up to you guys." I raised my eyebrows. Freddie turned to me. "Remember what we did when Carly was offered a place in Briorwood? I don't want that to happen again. So I'm asking the both of you now to think hard, about iCarly, and tell me whether you want me to go or not. If the both of you want me to go, then I will. But, if either one of you don't want me to go, then I won't. Okay?"

"Freddie," Carly said. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. I saw his eyes twinkle the second Carly put her hand on him, ugh. "I really think you should go to the school. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, don't let us hold you back."

"Okay, how 'bout you Sam? Do you want me to go to the school?" Freddie asked, he turned to face me again.

"Hah! I'm surprised you even bothered to ask me, of course you should go, live there your whole life for all I care." I replied simply.

"Uh, okay then." Freddie said, he stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Better start packing."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I guess I was too mean to Freddie. I really wanted him to go, but my delivery was meaner than I'd expected.

But now I think I don't want him to go. Why? I knew what the answer was, but I was in denial with myself. I just couldn't give in to the fact that I had fallen for the dorkiest dork in Dorkland, the geekiest geek in Geekville and the cutest guy in Seattle, Freddie. I love Freddie. And it took me this long to find out.

I need to tell him. I wish I can just turn back time, now that I've found out about my whacked out feelings for him.

I run over to Carly's place to find Carly. Should I tell her? As my best friend I think she'll know what to do.

"You what!? Oh my god, Sam this is big!" Carly screams, excited. "After all this time, you found out that you have a crush on the guy you tease, torment and–"

"Are you gonna help me, or not?" I said, aggravated. If Carly wasn't gonna help me then I shouldn't be wasting my time here.

"Sure. Here's what were gonna do." I lean closer to Carly. "We're having one last iCarly webcast before Freddie goes the next day, that's when you're telling him."

"Yeah, after the show." I said.

"No, Sam. I meant during the show." Carly corrects me. My mouth gapes open. Caly merely smiles.

"No way!"

"Come on Sam!" Carly tries to persuade me.

"Nope, not doing it"

"When else can you tell him?"

"Before he boards the plane?"

"Yeah, sure. The next day, we'll see his face on the news. '14 Year Old Boy Dies From Heart Attack Onboard a Plane'. I can see it already."

"Alright, alright! I'll do it. I cannot guarantee that I'll not chicken out at the last minute though." Carly rolls her eyes. Can't she give me credit for wanting to try? Sheesh. "When do I tell him then?"

"Just leave that to me. You just concentrate on telling him." Carly smiles. I shrug, with no idea what she just said.

* * *

-New Scene-

So... Tonight I'm gonna tell Freddie, no pressure. But I realize people only say 'no pressure' when they _are_ under pressure.

We're starting iCarly now. Fredward's counting back from 5. I never noticed how cute Freddie looked while doing that. I don't believe it took me this long to find out that I've been crushing on him for so long.

"Hi, I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!" I practically scream into the camera. The iCarly webcast continues as per normal. It's funny though, I'm getting all my lines correct but my mind isn't even focused on iCarly, everything is a blur to me. All I am thinking of is how I am going to tell Freddie about my feelings for him. So yeah, iCarly continues, Carly and I do some random stuff and we are already reaching the end of the night's webcast.

"And now to wrap up today's iCarly webcast, I've got an announcement to make," Carly announces into the camera. "iCarly is looking for a new tech producer to replace Freddie."

"Why, Carly?"

"I think you know Sam."

"Tell them anyway."

"I don't think so." Carly says, smiling to me.

"Freddie's going away to a tech school in Chicago and will be leaving us for a whole semester." I say, my throat throbbing. Stay cool Sam, we're live on the internet.

"Freddie, come up here!" Carly calls Freddie, I click the 'boo' button, as a force of habit. I smile weakly at him after he shoots a glare at me. "And now, I'd like to say my goodbyes to Freddie. Goodbye Freddie." Carly says, chuckling.

"And goodbye to you Carly." Freddie replies, with Carly hugging him.

"Sam? Any last words you want to say to Freddie?" Carly asks, motioning me to go to Freddie.

So this is it. I'm gonna tell my secret in front of the whole world, and more importantly, in front of Freddie. Toughen up Sam. You can do this.

"Have fun in Chicago, Benson." I say as I awkwardly approach him.

"Have fun in Seattle, Puckett." Freddie says, then smiles. I hug him and try to hide my face from the camera. I'm so sure my eyes are red.

What happens next was totally unintentional. It was something the old Sam would do. I was in panic mode okay? I acted without thinking. It was another force of habit.

I give Freddie a wedgie. Without another word, Freddie runs back to his camera.

"That's it for iCarly today!" Carly concludes the day's webcast. Freddie put down the camera and ran off, probably to the first floor. "Why'd you do that?! You didn't even tell him how you felt and you gave him a wedgie?" Carly scolds me.

"I panicked, okay?" I explain.

"Not okay. Now Freddie's gonna think you hate him and will probably hate you--!"

"Just give me a break okay? I've been giving him wedgies since we met, and this time I feel guilty. So don't tell me what to do. I'll apologize."

I run down the stairs and see Freddie sitting in the kitchen opposite Spencer. "Just be yourself Freddie." Spencer says.

"If being myself means being bullied by someone tougher than me, then I rather not 'be myself'." Freddie replies.

I don't blame him for talking about me like that, after all I've put him through. I walk over to them and muster all the courage in my mind to apologize to Freddie. "Freddie, I-"

"What is it Sam? You came here to do something else?" Freddie says as soon as hears my voice from behind him. He is angry. He has every right to be angry.

"Okay... I'll be in my room. If anyone needs me, don't call me." Spencer says as he stands up and runs off to his room.

"What do you want Sam? You're life is complete huh? You managed to make me miserable on my last night in Seattle. Tell Carly my flight departs tomorrow at noon so she should be at the airport around ten in the morning and I don't expect you to be there." Freddie says and makes his way home, before I can even complete my sentence.

I sigh. What can I do? I tried, at the very least. I sit on couch, on the verge of tears. I decide to drown my sorrows by watching some TV but not actually paying attention to anything.

I clear my mind. How crazy is my life? The guy who I thought I hate becomes the guy that I'm in love with. And now, he hates me. Just because I can't tell him how I really feel about him. That makes two of us.

Maybe the universe doesn't want us to be together. Maybe the universe is about to give Freddie his Carly and doesn't want me to stand in its way. Maybe the universe hates me too.

After debating with myself, I now realize that admitting my feelings to Freddie is not the most important thing to do. Right now, apologizing is the priority. And I'm gonna apologize to Freddie tomorrow. Before his flight.

Admitting my feelings can wait. And I am gonna wait. Even if it means waiting for a long time.

For the semester maybe?

* * *

-New Scene-

We're here, at the airport. I slept over at Carly's apartment so Spencer didn't have to pick me up from my place. After looking around, Spencer spots Freddie and his family and calls Carly and I to join the group of people.

Carly ran over to Freddie and hugs him. "I'm gonna miss you." Carly says as she lets go of him.

"It's okay. I'll call, and text, and email." Freddie comforts Carly. "I think I'll be able to go online most of the time; it's a tech school." Freddie points out. Carly chuckles and hugs him again.

Freddie then turns to me but didn't say anything, as if to say 'What do you want?'.

"Freddie, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, I've been acting weird lately. I don't expect you to understand, I just hope you accept my apology." I apologize. Freddie raises his eyebrows. "I know you don't want me to be here but I just can't stand the thought that you're gonna hate me for six whole months, and maybe hate me more when you come back." Freddie chuckles at that point.

"All I wanted to hear was an apology, Sam. And I'm sorry for last night, I was too angry to hear you out. I accept your apology." Freddie says before hugging me. Again, I try to fight the tears in my eyes from escaping.

Was that all for my closure? I still have enough time to tell him—

Freddie's mom calls him to start checking in and Freddie runs off after saying his final goodbyes to Spencer, Carly and I.

He smiles at me before turning to the check in counter.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

A bored Freddie Benson sits in his least favourite class, web design. It is his least favourite class because he has already mastered web design making a website for iCarly. Since they are allowed to use their laptop now, Freddie used that opportunity to go online.

_Oh, look. Sam's online. _Freddie double clicks on Sam's username and starts a conversation with her.

**Fred-star442 says:** hey

**SamIAm says:** hey

**Fred-star442 says:** so... how's life?

**SamIAm says:** same old same old i guess

**Fred-star442 says:** wat happened 2 Carly? She's nvr online anymore

**SamIAm says:** she's always BZ, still lookin 4 a new tech prod.

**Fred-star442 says:** yeah, i notice iCarly's still offline

**SamIAm wants to send you 3**

**Fred-star442 says:** wat's dat?

**SamIAm says:** juz accept it. U asked me how's life. dat song shld tell all.

Freddie waits for the song to be received and opens it. Being in class, he puts on his earphones and clicks the play button on the media player.

------------------------_listen to song_ (youtube)_.com/watch?v=u-nOUo2pqRA_

**Fred-star442 says:** omg...

**Fred-star442 says:** Sam, u there?

**SamIAm says:** yeah...

**Fred-star442 says:** u reli feel dat way 'bout me?

**SamIAm says:** yeah...

**Fred-star442 says:** u shld have told me... i wouldn't have come here if i knew...

**SamIAm says:** it's ok. I want u to be there. It's a once in lifetime opportunity

**Fred-star442 says:** it is. But i still wouldn't have gone. I can't drop out now, so i guess u'll just have to wait.

**SamIAm says:** and i will

**Fred-star442 says:** i'm sorry. I gtg now bb.

**Fred-star is now logged off

* * *

**

Back in Seattle, a crying Sam Puckett sits on her bed with her laptop in front of her. She whispers to the computer, "Bye, Freddie."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

**A/N: How was that? It's my first oneshot so be nice.**

**Excuse the errors please, its the first time I'm writing in present tense, just to experiment with it, and I think writing in present tense is a lot more fun. Review please!!**

**-Speed**


End file.
